The present invention relates generally to the field of wearable devices, and more particularly to generating data for testing applications designed for wearable devices via an emulator.
Wearable devices, or more broadly, wearable technology, are clothing and accessories incorporating computer and other advanced electronic technologies. The designs of these “wearables” often incorporate practical functions and features such as tracking the number of steps a user takes during the day and monitoring the pulse rate of a user. Activity trackers, smart watches, and glasses that connect to the Internet are three examples of wearable devices.